Zanpakuto Lore
This page is concerning the Zanpakuto of the Shinigami. In Character Lore The Zanpakuto is the primary weapon for the Shinigami. Upon joining the Shin'ou Academy all potential shinigami are loaned what is called an Asauchi. This is the first state of all Zanpakuto. All Asauchi are nameless Zanpakuto and devoid of identity. However, these Asauchi are also the ultimate Zanpakuto having the potential to develop in any conceivable way. In order for the Asauchi to develop, the shinigami in training must imprint themselves upon it. This is done by requiring the trainee to spend every waking moment with their given Asauchi. They Train with it. They eat with it. They go everywhere with it. They even sleep with it. This is how the Zanpakuto is guided and molded into what it will ultimately become. There is, however, precedent of families not being able to imprint their essence into an Asauchi. In these cases it is likely because there is a heredetary zanpakuto, passed down from one member to the next. A standard Asauchi is one of four kinds of blades: A Katana, a Wakizashi, a Nodachi, and a Tantou. However, after graduating from the Shin'ou Academy modifications can be made to alter it's sealed state, or it can even be disguised as other objects, such as a cane. And this gives you the Zanpakuto's sealed state. To progress further, any given Shinigami will need to first learn their Zanpakuto's name and establish a raport with the developed spirit through communicating and training with it. There are two confirmed release states: Shikai and Bankai. Shikai is the initial release. To Achieve Shikai the shinigami must first chant a Kaigo, a release incantation, followed by the name of the Zanpakuto. It is absolutely crucial to learn and memorize the Kaigo as it is different for each zanpakuto. The Kaigo can be as simple as an imperative verb, or as elaborate as a short poem. By releasing the Zanpakuto's Shikai, the blade changes shape and gains special abilities. Achievement of Shikai shows a level of Mastery and cooperation with the Zanpakuto and thus is required for seated ranks, Fukutaicho in particular, as every Taicho is going to want to know what your Shikai is capable of. Gaining access to Shikai is normally done in the Inner World Bankai is the final release. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakuto spirit. Manifestation is the opposite of going into the Zanpakuto's inner world: the Shinigami must pull them out into the physical world, which usually takes 10 years or more to accomplish followed by the experience to master it. Despite this subjugation of the spirit, the Bankai state is the Zanpakuto's strongest form, with the Zanpakuto learning what it is truly capable of at precisely the same time as their Shinigami. The appearance and powerset of each Shikai and Bankai are dependant on the Zanpakuto and vary with the wielders strength and trainig, and by achieving it a Shinigami can aplify their power five to ten times. Achievement of Bankai shows further mastery over one's Zanpakuto and is required for the Taicho seat. There are whispered rumors about a third release state and those exceptional few who managed to attain it. These rumers call this third state Tenkai or "Heavenly Release." If a shikai becomes damaged or breaks, it heals side by side with it's wielder. If a Bankai becomes damaged or breaks, it is never the same again. And the rumors state that if Tenkai is broken, the Shinigami can lose their powers entirely. Zanpakuto Types Zanpakuto generally come in two main types: Melee and Kidou. Melee types are typically designed for various forms of armed melee combat, rather than any kidou-based ability. However, they can still have reiatsu based attacks. Kidou types are designed around a special ability rather than close combat potential. The latter can also be further broken down into the following types: Projectile, Defense, Poison, Illusion, Elemental, and other. Projectile-Type Zanpakuto, when released, seperate into many air based blades that the owner can control freely. Defense-Type Zanpakuto are designed around defensive capablility with little or no offense Poison-Type Zanpakuto are designed to generate and administer poison as a form of attack. Illusion-Type Zanpakuto are designed around the ability to generate and manipulate perceptions via ilusions Elemental Zanpakuto make up several subtypes. Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind, Water, Plant, Lightning, and Light. Each, using their own element and related effects for various forms of attack and defense. The "Other" type or more accurately the "Unclassified Type" simply exists to cover all kidou-type zanpakuto that can not be readily placed in any of these existing type classifications. OOC Information and Rulings * Knowing that each Zanpakuto type can be managed with a little work, the staff has decided not to ban zanpakuto types outright. This is to allow for maximum creativity with one's powersheet. However, there will be abilities across all types that will either be too overpowered to be allowed or be of rather questionable nature and as a result with either find themselves on the banned or limited list. For more information, see Ability Banlist. * Dual Wield, Dual Element, and Constant Shikai Zanpakuto are rare, and as such you need GM or Sou-Taicho approval to apply for these kinds of Zanpakuto. * Tenkai is the formerly community-named True Bankai Category:Lore Category:Shinigami